


Scream (I Can't Breathe)

by petras



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: When thoughts burn at the lungs and turn you blue.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Kudos: 21





	Scream (I Can't Breathe)

There have been millions of scenarios that pop up into her mind when she finds her. Millions of ideas on how she could kill her. One by one, killing her over and over and over again just like the way she was forever drowning under the deep abyss of the ocean. Forever dying-- _never dead_ \--, unable to breathe-- _oh, how she tries to catch a breath_ \--underwater for her screams drown out under the massive weight of the water surrounding her, encasing her along with the iron imprisoning her immortal body.

And oh how _hard_ she screamed for her-- _A_ _ndromache, Andromache, Andromache_ \--but her lungs pull in water and the cycle restarts anew.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2am and sleep eludes me


End file.
